Super Neo-io Brothers
by Potato Dignitary
Summary: AU Where Neo isn't evil. Mostly. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina find themselves in Remnant, and agree to attend Beacon Academy as Neo's Teammates. Also, the princesses are of age to attend Beacon because I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places used in this fic.**

Super Neo-io Brothers

Chapter 1

NEO FROWNED, AND PUT THE THIN comic back in its place on the bookshelf. Ruby spent an unhealthy amount of time in this little shop when they weren't at school. Neo only went with her because there didn't seem to be anything better to do.

Unfortunately, the only stuff she could find were comics of giant mechs fighting. Either that or raunchy romance comics Ruby really shouldn't be looking at.

In her peripherals, she saw the front door creak open. A man sauntered in, wearing a long, white trench coat, and a bowler hat. In his gloved hand was a long, black cane. Behind him, five men in black suits, equally black hats and red sunglasses followed, each carrying long, almost glowing red swords. Immediately, she ducked behind a bookcase.

"Grab the dust." she heard the man say.

Neo ducked below the shelf, cursing in her head. Who robs a dust shop at seven o'clock? She could hear the shopkeeper whimper slightly as he pulled open the cabinet holding the dust crystals.

"Hey you, put your hands where I can see 'em!" a man said.

Ruby.

There was no response.

"Hey!" he said again. "I said put your hands where I can see 'em!"

Neo slowly crept along behind the bookshelves, closer to Ruby. By the time the huntress was in sight, the man already had a hand on her shoulder. She looked up as he shook her, pulling the headphones away from her ears.

"Yes?

"I said, put your hands in the air!" He pointed his sword at Ruby's exposed face.

"Are you… robbing me?" Ruby asked, raising a brow.

"Yes!" The man said.

Ruby paused. "Oh…"

Now!

Neo leapt from behind her shelves, pushing off the wooden surface, into the air, and slammed her foot into the man's face, sending him to the ground. At that same moment, Ruby grabbed her scythe, still in it's sniper rifle form, and slammed it down onto the man's already injured face. His glasses snapped, and fell off of his bruised face. His eyes were shut. He was out.

Two of the other men peeked over from behind the counter. One of them shouted, and ran over, sword pointed in their direction.

Neo ran up to meet him, and slammed her palm into the man's sword arm, knocking the sword to the ground. With her other hand, she threw her fist into the man's gut, burrowing it deep inside his rib cage. He grunted, and fell to the floor.

Ruby, now with a fully extended Scythe, slammed the flat of the blade against the man's head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious as well.

The second man hesitated, stepping back. Who wouldn't, after watching your teammate get beaten by children in a matter of seconds?

Sighing, he shook his head, and took a battle pose. His body was turned, his right arm pointing his sword in their direction. It looked as though he almost knew how to use his weapon.

The man lunged, his sword swinging in a sideways arch towards Ruby's left. She blocked as Neo threw her leg at the man's side. His left arm swiftly met her boot, and knocked it to the side. Ruby stumbled backwards from the force of the blow, and wasn't ready to block the man's sparta kick to her stomach. She coughed as she was thrown to the ground with a thud.

Neo used her other foot to kick the man's leg, which shook, but ultimately didn't falter. He swung his blade at Neo's neck, but she fell backwards into a handspring. Or at least, she tried to. With his unarmed hand, he grabbed the leg she kicked him with as it flew into the air, and pulled her back towards him, slamming her into the ground. She gasped for air as the breath was knocked from her lungs.

She looked up to see his gleaming red sword glide through the air, streaking towards her unprotected face.

Was this it? Was this really how she was going to die? At the hands of some random mugger trying to rob a simple little dust shop?

Suddenly, her vision blurred, and her stomach lurched. She went flying across the room, and out into the cold, night air. Her back was lying flat on the stone bricks of the empty street outside the small shop. It was partially lit by street lamps and their white lights. Neo blinked, sitting up. Her breath was still uneven, and her back was aching terribly. She winced at the motion.

"You alright, Neo?" Ruby asked. The girl stood tall over Neo's seated figure. She winced as well, placing a hand over her sternum.

Neo simply nodded, and stood up, bearing the pain.

"Being in a confined space like that wasn't good for Crescent Rose, so I moved us out here." she said, slamming her scythe into the ground. "I hope you're alright with that."

Neo nodded again, and cracked her knuckles as the three men followed out the door. The man they had previously fought was in front. Obviously, out of the three, he was in charge.

Ruby stepped closer to her. "Did you wanna fight the tough one, or did you want me to do that."

Neo glared at the approaching bastard, and pointed to him, then herself.

Ruby nodded. "Right. I'll take out the other two guys."

Finally. Neo thought, stepping forward. One on one.

Two on one was nice, but Neo couldn't do much other than land a hit, then back off to let the other person hit. Or, in tonight's case, she'd back off and let the other person miss, then she'd miss her followup attack.

That would not happen again. She'd make sure of it.

Luckily, the men had a similar plan, and the two broke off to go occupy Ruby. Neo smiled as the man approached. Normally, she'd be terrified. Her umbrella was left at Signal, and she'd be without it until tomorrow; the school was locked.

However, she found herself surprisingly calm, even weaponless.

Neo closed her eyes, and breathed in, the cool air chilling previously empty lungs. Feeling surprisingly refreshed, she opened her eyes once again.

The man was now roughly ten feet away. But Neo was prepared this time. And alone.

Without warning, Neo rushed the man, throwing her fist into his face, shattering his bright red glasses. He grunted as his face was thrown to the side. Swiftly, she grabbed the man by the neck, and swung her legs around, using her left calf to press against his throat. With her right foot, she kicked the man's sword out of his hand, sending the bright red blade to the stones.

The man, realizing he was weaponless, immediately began grabbing at Neo's legs in an attempt to get her off of him. She tightened her grip on his neck, and wrapped her arms around his head, helping to keep herself upon him. She could feel his punches to her legs grow weaker as she slowly choked the life out of him with her thighs. She ignored Ruby's fighting, focusing solely on forcing the douche into submission.

Eventually, the man fell to the ground. Neo's back hit the ground, and, honestly, hurt more than the dude's attacks did. He still threw his arms at her legs, but there was no point. Clearly, he was out of breath. Eventually, his attacks stopped, his body going limp. Just to be sure, however, Neo held her tight thigh-trap for another few seconds.

He probably wasn't dead, just unconscious. Probably

Neo loosened her legs, and glanced over at Ruby. She had sprawled both men onto the floor, one of them with an arm missing. Both had blood leaking out of their chests, and from Neo's angle on the ground, she couldn't see how bad the wounds were. However, she could only assume that they were dead, since they weren't moving. And were stabbed in the chest. Neo winced at the blood staining Ruby's scythe.

"You choked him with your thighs?" Ruby said, smirking. She stepped over to Neo, and held out her free hand to help her from the ground. "A lot less messy than usual, I suppose."

"Well, well, well, you little brats." a voice called from the robbed shop. "This has been… fun to say the least. A real nice show."

Neo turned, and found the man with the orange hair standing in the doorway to the small dust shop. Ruby readied her battle pose, her bloodied scythe reflecting dramatically in the light of the nearby lamps.

"But I'm afraid that this is where we part ways." he held up his cane, and fired a single, glimmering shot. It hit the ground in front of them, and exploded in a brilliant light. Both Ruby and Neo covered their eyes, avoiding the blinding flash.

When the light cleared, the man was gone.

"Found him." Ruby said, pointing to a nearby building. The man was climbing a latter that led all the way to the top of the structure. In half a second, Ruby was already at the latter, following him up the apartment. Neo sighed, but followed.

By the time Neo finally reached the top, the man had already escaped in an aircraft, and Ruby was being scolded by a woman. Not the police it seemed, so that was a good sign. Hopefully, she didn't see the… slaughter down below.

"And those men that you killed down there! I get that it was self defence, but for the love of all that is holy, did you have to cut his arm off, too?"

Nevermind. She knows.

"And that other young lady you were with. Where is she?"

Ruby shrugged, looking at the ground.

The woman had long, blonde hair, and a white top, with the front cut open to reveal her cleavage. Flowing down her back was a long, black cape.

A huntress.

"Whatever. Regardless of how I saw your behavior, there's someone who wishes to speak with you and your friend. So if we could just find her, then we can get this over with."

Ruby nodded, and turned back towards where Neo was peeking her head over the edge of the floor, where the latter ended. Neo sighed inwardly, and pulled herself up, giving the huntress full view of her.

"Ah. You were eavesdropping." She said. "Then I presume I don't need to repeat myself."

* * *

NEO BLINKED AGAINST THE BRIGHT LIGHT, attempting to at least see the person she was supposed to talk to. After long enough, her eyes adjusted, revealing an aging man, with shaggy gray hair, a black suit and a dark green scarf.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, eyeing him skeptically.

"Ozpin."

Silence.

"Do you realize that scythes are one of the most dangerous weapons you could possibly have, Ms. Rose?" Ozpin said. "Who on earth taught you to use one?"

"Uh… my uncle. Qrow." she said. "He's a teacher at Signal Academy."

The woman from before, Glynda, apparently, snorted. "Does no one question teaching children to use scythes to go around and chop the limbs off of random citizens?"

Ruby held up a finger. "He was robbing me!"

Glynda sighed. "The point is—"

"How would you two like to attend Beacon Academy?"

N/A I know that I don't upload regularly at all anymore, but I promise I'm still writing. Not stuff I'm gonna put on here, but I'm still writing. Some of what I've been writing is this. Just kind of an idea I've had in the back of my mind. This chapter doesn't include any of the princesses, but the next ones will.

To help with the confusion, I _did _change the way aura works just a bit. It's more of a recovery option than a defensive one. It's kinda hard to write how someone was stabbed with a sword, but aura protected them, so I just changed it to make it a little easier.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this new story. I'll come out with the second chapter of my second try at BURN soon-ish.

Also, I'm sorry if you were enjoying BURN up to the point where I cut it off, but it was bothering me, and I found a ton of plot holes that I completely missed, and I also actually learned to write. At least, write better than I did at the beginning. Plus I'm including stormlight in there, so... yeah.

Bye. Don't Die. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Neo-io Brothers**

**Chapter 2**

DAISY REPEATEDLY TAPPED HER FOOT ON the wooden floor, her fingers moving in tandem against the cushions of her red velvet chair. She breathed slowly, but deeply, her eyes closed.

She heard a yawn from her right, followed by a soft "excuse me." Daisy opened her eyes, and glanced at Rosalina, standing tall beside her. She had long, blond hair, her right eye covered by the locks. The other eye, not She wore a simple blue top, the bottom cut short to reveal a portion of her midriff. Her large breasts pushed the front of the shirt up, showing off even more of her smooth stomach. Below that, she wore a pair of dark blue jeans, her thighs seeming to almost stretch the denim.

Daisy then moved her eyes to her left, where Peach sat in the other chair, her back straight, instead of slumped like Daisy's. She wore a thin black blouse, on top of a frilly pink skirt. Her posture was 'proper,' with one of her legs resting on top of the other. Her long, golden hair cascaded down her upright back. Her blue eyes stared straight ahead at the empty wall, unfocused.

Daisy stood, stretching her arms towards the ceiling. Her bright red shirt was lifted by her elevated shoulders. She reached into the pocket of her jeans, and pulled out the scroll that she was given. They didn't have fancy things like this in the mushroom kingdom.

She watched in awe, for the millionth time, as the scroll opened up to reveal a small screen, shining like a miniature, blue sun. Nine dots were spread out evenly across the thin, fragile screen; the password.

She slid her finger along the dots, connecting one to another. Elegantly, she made a pattern across the square of dots, and the scroll unlocked. She moved her finger from side to side, moving the home screen over to the side, giving way to even more space.

"Daisy." Peach said, her soft voice stealing Daisy's attention from her scroll. "Have you figured out how those things work?" Peach's posture had not budged, but her eyes were gazing at Daisy's small device.

Shrugging, she closed the scroll, the screen turning black just before the two small pieces of metal—the main body of the scroll—closed together. "No. Not really." she said.

Peach nodded, and then turned the upper half of her body, towards Rosalina. "What about you, Rosalina? Any luck?"

The tall woman shook her head, smiling softly.

Peach frowned. "One day." She spoke softly, almost too quiet for Daisy to hear. "I'll understand the mysteries of this world."

A door to their left creaked open, and in walked a tall, gray-haired man. In his hand was a small, white mug.

_Finally! _Daisy thought.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. Setting up for the opening ceremony took longer than usual." He said, swishing the liquid in his mug around before taking a sip.

"You better be s-" Daisy started before getting an elbow to the gut.

"—That's alright, sir. We weren't waiting long." Peach interrupted. "Are you professor Ozpin?"

He nodded as Glynda walked in behind him. "I am."

Rosalina took a step forward. She seemed to tower over this man. He was not—by any means—considered short, but next to Rosalina, he seemed to be much more than that. "It's wonderful to meet you, Professor Ozpin." She said, extending a hand. "My name is Rosalina Chiko."

Ozpin smiled, and accepted her handshake with his free hand.

Peach stood next, reaching her hand out as well. "Peach Toadstool."

Daisy sighed, and stood. She could feel her legs protest as she did so. Sitting down for as long as she did was not good for her thighs. "Daisy Sarasa, she said after Ozpin shook Peach's hand.

Ozpin was the one to offer the hand shake this time, and Daisy took it begrudgingly. First impressions? She didn't like him. He made her wait for at least fifteen minutes.

"I hope you will all enjoy your time here at this school. After the ceremony in an hour, we'll get your weapons picked out, as well as your combat outfits." Ozpin said, smiling.

Daisy perked up. The idea of regular school had—surprisingly—distracted from the main reason she even agreed to join Beacon.

She was going to be trained in the ways of a huntress.

* * *

"NEO, WAIT UP!" RUBY CRIED, ATTEMPTING to catch up to her. She wobbled as she followed behind Neo across the courtyard of Beacon Academy. Ruby's red cloak flowed behind her like a flag in the wind, her hood flopped up and down as she ran. Her black and red skirt twirled as she ran, while her torso stayed stiff, contained in a black corset.

Neo glanced back, but didn't stop. Ruby could catch up. Neo could hear her boots clacking against the stone ground, standing out against the sound of other people's feet lightly tapping the cobbles.

Neo wore her white jacket, cut off below her chest, the front hanging low. A thin, black shirt lay underneath,tucked into her black pants. Around her neck was a small bundle of black pearl necklaces. Clipped to her waste was her weapon of choice, Hush. A pink umbrella.

"Neo…" Ruby whined finally catching up to her. She struggled to match her pace as they walked. "Why are you so mean?" She drew out the "e" sound, somehow adding to her whininess.

Neo simply pointed towards the large auditorium ahead of them. Hundreds of people were slowly filing into the building. Neo caught a glimpse of Yang's bright yellow hair. She didn't know Yang too well, but she could recognize her messy head of hair anywhere. She also had _other _recognizable… assets.

"Is that where we're going?" Ruby asked following her finger. "What's over there? What's happening?"

Neo shook her head. How would Ruby ever get anywhere without her?

"Yeah, what's going on over there?" A male voice said from behind Ruby. They both turned to find a tall, blond huntsman in training. He had shining white armor on his chest, a simple, black hoodie underneath, and plain blue jeans. Clipped to his belt was a sword, snug inside its sheath.

Neo simply stared at him. After a while, trying to tell people that you couldn't talk got irritating.

"Uh…" He looked visibly uncomfortable. That tended to happen. She would stare at people until it became awkward, then they'd just leave her alone.

He turned to Ruby. "Why won't she answer me?" he asked.

Ruby smiled sweetly. "She's mute, dude."

His eyes widened. "I—"

Before he could speak, Neo retrieved her umbrella from her waste, and thrust it at the boy's face. It stopped inches from his nose. She met his eyes, and narrowed her own.

The art of intimidation. Neo had almost perfected it. At least, people like him made it _seem _that way. She wasn't actually sure if it would work on most people.

"What's your name?" Ruby asked, pushing the umbrella away, ruining Neo's act of superiority. It wasn't often she could pull something off like that on someone so much taller than her.

He hesitated, still holding eye contact with Neo, before turning to meet Ruby's eyes. "Uh—Jaune. Jaune Arc." he said. He blinked, slightly shaking his head, as if attempting to rid his mind of what just happened.

"Jaune Arc, huh? Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? I'm Ruby Rose, and this is Neo Politan. Don't mind her grumpiness, she's usually like this.

"Ah." he said, nodding. "Anyway, do you have any idea what we're doing, or where we're supposed to go?"

Ruby should her head. "No clue. I'm just following Neo. We'd probably start heading where everyone else is, though."

Ruby turned around to start moving with the crowd, she slammed face first into someone who was walking the opposite direction.

"Ow!" she cried, falling to the ground, taking the other person with them, who also cried out in pain.

"What are you doing, you dolt! Can't you watch where you're going?" said a whiney voice. Neo looked over at where Ruby had fallen, stopped.

Entangled with Ruby's body on the ground, was a Schnee. The white haired girl stood, pushing off of the young girl beneath her to do so. Brushing off the skirt of her white dress, she whined as she noticed a black briefcase, open on the ground. Dust crystals lay scattered across the ground, the varied colors glistening in the setting sun.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed, bending down to pick them up. "Do you have any idea how fragile these things are? We could have exploded ourselves to Hell just now!"

Ruby sat up groggily, gazing at the dust crystals laying still around her.

"Are you even listening?" the Schnee complained. "You could have blown us all to smithereens!" She picked up the last dust crystal, and closed the black briefcase.

Neo stepped up, and unhooked her umbrella, swiftly swinging it underneath her arm, and placing the tip just under the Schnee's chin. She jerked her head to the side, implying she should move on.

"Excuse me?" she said, gaping. "Just whom do you think you're threatening?"

"Weiss Schnee." a calm, beautiful voice said. They turned to find a woman with long, black hair, an equally black bow resting atop her head. She had an intricate black and white top, revealing a small portion of her midriff, as well as black jeans, covered from the knees down by tall, black boots. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled. "Finally some recognition!"

"The _same _company," she continued "infamous for it's controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." Neo smiled.

"Wha—how dare you! The nerve of—" she stuttered. "Augh!" She turned around, and stomped off with the crowd, people moving out of her way.

"What a grouch." Ruby said.

Jaune shrugged. "I dunno. Kinda turned me on."

All three of them stared at Jaune. Neo's face contorted in disgust.

"What?" he asked. "I can't control Little Jauney down there!"

The black haired girl grimaced. "You better keep it under control or I'm afraid your little friend will have to be… eradicated.

Jaune hesitated, then shuddered. "I don't think you realize how painful that would be. Let alone how useless I'd be as a human being."

Ruby turned around, probably to try and hide her bright red face. Talking about a guy like that made her uncomfortable.

"Anyway," Jaune said. "Enough about Jaune Jr.. What's your name?" he asked the girl with the bow.

"Blake." she said. "Now we need to hurry if we don't want to miss the opening ceremony."

Ruby cocked her head. "Is that what's happening? Yang didn't tell me, so I wasn't sure."

"Yang?" Blake raised a brow.

"Yang's my older sister. I think you'd like her." she said, turning away from the small group. She began to make her way down the stones to the auditorium-esque building, Neo just behind her. Blake and Jaune followed after them before too long.

As they approached, Neo spotted a head of bright yellow hair, accompanied by a pair of large, lilac eyes. Yang.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, drawing out the 'a' in her name as she bolted across the courtyard. Clearly, she saw her too. The older girl turned, a smile parting her lips as she saw Ruby running towards her.

"Ruby!" she yelled, opening her arms wide as Ruby ran in between them to hug her sister. "Are you excited to become a real huntress in training? And at the same time as your older sister, too?"

Blake frowned as she caught up. "Wait, the same time? How old are you, Ruby?"

Yang smiled at the black haired girl. "She's only fifteen, same with her friend Neo."

Glancing over at Neo for the first time, Blake nodded in understanding. "How were you guys accepted? I've never heard of anyone so young getting into Beacon. Let alone two people."

Ruby shrugged, leaving Yang's embrace. "Not sure. Ozpin watched us fight some criminals or something, and asked if we wanted to join Beacon. Of course, we had no reason _not _to, so we said yes."

Neo nodded, smiling. She _did _enjoy choking people to death with her thighs. Hopefully, she'd be able to do that again.

"You girls better get in there." Ozpin's voice said from behind them. "It's about to start." He smiled as they all jumped at his insertion to the conversation.

"Ouch." Jaune said, turning to walk away.

The small group laughed, Yang's by far the loudest. "What's wrong, vomit boy? Being a girl isn't _all _bad."

He froze, standing up straight. "Y—You saw that?" he stuttered, turning his head to meet her eyes. "I—I… uh…"

Yang burst out laughing. "Everyone on the entire ship saw that. I don't think you're ever going to live that down."

Ruby cocked her head. "What happened?" Her eyes glimmered with curiosity, and a little bit of that demonic sadism that she hid so well with her innocence.

"Well," Yang started as Jaune let out a groan, burying his face in his palms.

"Storytime can wait." Ozpin butt in, cutting Yang's story short. "Get in the auditorium. I can't really start without all of you there, y'know."

Yang pouted, but complied.

Neo smiled to herself as she made her way towards the now full auditorium. She noticed, however, a woman with bright red hair, and clothes patterned after a bronze armor, her large cleavage on display along with her shoulders. She wore a miniskirt, it's black fabric tight against her thighs, along with bronze colored boots. On her wrists were bronze colored vambraces, with black gloves covering her hands.

Green eyes, lined with green eye shadow, remained focused on Jaune, as she walked past them, and into the auditorium. She only turned away when looking at him meant turning her head more that ninety degrees.

With a brow raised, Neo stepped inside the large building. She watched as Ozpin, as well as one of the other teachers, closed the large, metal doors behind their group. With haste, the older man walked up to the stage. Glynda was standing tall near the back, giving the headmaster a glare. She was good at those.

"I'm sorry about that wait." he said as he approached the microphone. "Welcome, to Beacon."

* * *

BEACON WAS A GRAND PLACE. A brilliant tower erected in the middle of a wide, almost shining courtyard. The city of Vale surrounded the entire thing, full of little shops and residences. It was the city of Daisy's dreams.

Oh, how she would have _loved _to explore the wondrous city that was Vale. Instead, however, she was stuck listening to Ozpin drone on about the dangers and wonders of becoming a huntsman. Couldn't she just pick her weapon already? Ozpin's voice was more soothing than most men his age, but she could only listen to so much of it.

She yawned, catching the attention of Peach, standing just a few inches taller than her. The blonde gave her a soft elbow to the ribs. "You should really pay attention, Daisy." she whispered. "The things he's saying will be extremely useful to our survival in this world."

"You are released to the main hall, where there will be sleeping arrangements made for all of you. If you have any questions, come see Glynda, or one of the other teachers standing up here. We'll meet back here at eight o' clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late." he bent down slightly, bowing for the crowd of students. He then glanced at her, Peach and Rosalina, nodded, and stepped off to the side, disappearing behind the doorway in the side of the auditorium.

That was their queue. Students began filing out of the building or onto the stage to talk to Glynda. The three of them followed the crowd of students onto the black stage, but broke off, and followed Ozpin behind the stage, she squinted as she walked past the huge lights that beamed onto the stage.

Ozpin was waiting for them, coffee mug in hand. He swished it around a bit before taking a sip. "You girls ready to pick your weapons?"

_Finally, _Daisy thought, grinning. "You bet your—" she stopped herself. Peach had asked her to work on her language. She didn't know if people would be offended by it. "Yes."

Ozpin chuckled. "Great." He opened a door, and beckoned them through. Through said door was a large, spacious room. Lining the walls were tons of weapons, ranging from swords, to guns, to hammers. Daisy's eyes widened as she laid them upon the glistening blades, and shining barrels.

"I have a bunch of these for you to choose from. Or" he turned around, and made his way to a small computer. "You can design your own."

Grinning, Daisy bolted over to the small, electronic box. She cycled through the types of weapons displayed on the screen with her finger. Guns, Swords, Knives… There were too many choices.

"What kind of weapon did you want, Daisy?" Peach asked, stepping up behind her.

"I dunno, ye—" She froze. "Hammer." she said, tapping on the small Icon. The next couple hours were spent designing all their weapons.

Peach settled for the pink parasol she always carried with her. However, she also now carried a pair of thin blades. Both of which were stored inside the cane of her parasol. On the end of the handles were heart shapes. Not too fancy, but enough to fight with.

Rosalina, surprisingly, chose guns. In her left hand, she held a golden revolver, the barrel's end shaped like a star. In her right hand, she held a frickin' gatling gun. _Also _a brilliant golden color.

Daisy held—with both her hands—the large, charcoal black, metal shaft to a beautiful shining gold hammer head. Her right hand rested snugly against a red handle, taking up only a small portion of the overall length. The ends of the large, golden head were blood red, with a layered design, intending for it to take on the look of one of those squeaky hammers. Looped through the bright red hilt—just below the head—was a chain, which was currently tied in loops at the base of the hammer's shaft. She had plans for the chains when she got the outfit Ozpin promised he'd have made for her.

"Those are some… unique weapons." Ozpin said, sipping from his mug. "Of course, it's probably best that they are."

"Follow me, ladies." Glynda said, catching their attention. How long had she been watching them? "Hand you're weapons to the security guards, and I'll take you to the main hall." Both Peach and Rosalina bowed, slightly, emitting a small "thank you."

Daisy let out a small yawn as she left the auditorium, and followed Glynda across the courtyard. Peach shook her head slightly at Daisy's 'poor manners.' She never understood what was so wrong with yawning. It was just letting other people know—without having to tell them directly—that you're tired.

"Starting tomorrow," Glynda said without turning to look at them. "We'll be helping you pick out your clothes. Then at noon, we'll help sort you all into teams."

"How would we be sorted?" Peach asked, cocking her head.

"You'll see. It won't be random, though."

"You haven't decided yet, have you?" Daisy said, smirking.

The woman finally turned her head to meet her eyes. "Don't get cocky, Ms. Sarasa. I won't hesitate to…" she held up her riding crop. "Punish you."

The corners of Daisy's mouth twitched upwards. She shivered slightly, and not from the cold. She noticed Peach's worried glance in her direction. She knew.

After several minutes of walking across the campus of Beacon, they stumbled upon another large building. This one, however, had more of a box shape than the previous dome-topped auditorium. The stone walls were lined with tall windows, light pouring out from them.

When Glynda threw open the doors, Daisy got a full view of probably every student attending Beacon Academy. There were hundreds of these losers. They all quieted down as soon as they spotted glynda 'glamorously' walking in, he hips almost _plowing _into the air on either side. She knew the students feared her to some degree, and walking like she owned the place—and probably them along with it—just empowered that oddly sexy terror.

Students in pajamas parted the way for them as Glynda stepped through the room. She pointed towards the wall next to some other girls. "Your bags are already over there, filled with the clothes you picked out in Vale yesterday. The bathrooms are just through those east doors. Get changed quickly, we'll be turning out the lights soon."

Daisy nodded, mostly so the witch wouldn't keep talking. The room began to fill up with banter and noise once again. Sighing, she walked over to the bags that had been laid out for them. "Can't I just, y'know, sleep naked?" she asked Peach next to her, who was bending over, searching through the large bag.

Her eyes widened as her face reddened. "What!" she exclaimed, still almost in a whisper. "But Daisy, there are _guys _over there!"

Daisy rolled her eyes, and grabbed a sleeveless shirt, and a pair of sweats from the bag. "Fine." she said, walking past Peach. She lightly slapped her rear, causing her face to turn even brighter, and a small squeak to escape her lips.

"Daisy!" she said, furrowing her brow.

She snickered, making her way to the changing room. She ignored every guy trying to make eye contact and talk to her, even pushing a few out of her way.

"Why did you do that, Daisy?" Peach whined as she caught up to her. "That's inappropriate."

The doors to the women's bathroom were now closed, with the lights turned off. Everyone else had already changed. "Oh, Princess." Daisy said, tsk-ing. "You _really _need to get out of this 'royalty' act. We're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore."

Peach, narrowed her eyes as she stepped into the bathroom, just behind Daisy.

"You've gotta stop being a princess, and starting acting like a regular, teenage girl. Remember what that old man said? We have to keep it a secret." Rosalina walked in, already taking her shirt off. "And you acting like a princess all the time is going to blow our cover. Who knows what will happen if people find out."

Rosalina scoffed as she lowered her jeans to the ground. "They're going to figure it out." she said, her smooth voice echoing off the tile walls. "It's probably _really _obvious we're not from around here."

Frowning, Daisy removed her top as well. "I was _trying _to get Peach to be a little bit more… adventurous. She's too pent up to last a second in this world. Did you see what half those girls were wearing?"

"Stuff like this?" Rosalina said, pulling half a shirt over her head. It was enough to cover her breasts, and not much more. Again, Peach's face reddened.

"Are you really going to show so much skin?" she asked, appalled.

"Oh yeah." she said in a low, sexy voice. She hoisted up a thin pair of shorts that—with Rosalina's… well endowed rear—really emphasized the term 'shorts.'

Peach let out another small chirp, and covered her eyes from Rosalina's 'obscenity.'

"See?" Daisy said. "_That's _what I'm talking about!" she said, pulling on her sleeveless shirt. She shouldn't react this way about seeing other girls' skin! She's grown up isolated in a castle, and has never had to change in front of anyone but the toads! Which—I'm pretty sure—are _genderless!"_

Peach turned away. "Well you don't have to be so _rude _about it, Daisy. I'm trying my best okay! It's not everyday that you get taken to some far away place, where you don't know anyone or anything."

"But—"

"No!" she yelled, tears now forming in the corners of her eyes. "At least when I was with Bowser, he was _nice. _All he cared about was getting back at Mario, not me! He gave me a suite nicer than what those piece of crap toads could ever do! But now I'm in an uncomfortable, unforgiving, and ruthless place like this, and I'm stuck with _you!_"

Tears were now cascading down her face like a waterfall. Daisy glanced at Rosalina, who gave her a soft glare.

Daisy closed her eyes, and breathed in. "I'm sorry, Peach. I didn't know this was that hard on you. I've always grown up just 'going with the flow.' I was made a Queen only three months ago, and before that, I wasn't really considered much of a Princess. I guess I've always just been adapting to whatever was thrown at me."

Peach looked up at her, whipping her eyes. "Wait, what?"

Rosalina stepped forward. "You're a _Queen?"_

Daisy stopped. "F*ck."


End file.
